Minecraft: Before the game
by FanOfTheAnime
Summary: When you start the game of Minecraft you wake up in the middle of no where and with no memory of what happened prior to waking Steve had to have a family to be What was his family like? Who were his friends? How did the world of Minecraft come to be what Steve knows Rated T to be


**Hey peoples. This is my first fanfiction that I have actually posted. You don't need to sugar coat things. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. As all my teachers say. No matter how many drafts you make there is always room for improvement. Any who in this fanfic it goes with the life of the character you are in Minecraft. I was watching a video about it and it said that when the character wakes up they have no idea where they are or what happened prior to waking up so I made up my own theory of what happened before the game actually starts. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steve woke up. It was an average day. The sun had just come up. Steve heard his parents speaking.

"You know, Emily. It's Steve's eighth birthday tomorrow. I want to try to teach him how to use a wooden sword." Steve's father told his wife, Emily.

Emily sighed. "Steve, please. Think about this a little more. He's only an eight year old as of tomorrow. There are plenty others in the village that will protect it. There really isn't a need to teach one so young how to fight. All that's out there are spiders and endermen."

Steve was named after his father because he looked so much like him. He had almost none of his mother's traits. He had brown hair, like his father. He had blue eyes, like his father. He had a deeper toned skin, like his father. Steve sighed and got up. He put on his light blue shirt and dark blue pants. It was a little hard to get clothing around here. He walked into the kitchen part of the place he called home.

Emily smiled and put an apple in front of him. "Here you go. An apple I picked this morning for my special little man. Now you better hurry off to school. The smart people are coming today to look at the school's progress."

Steve smiled back and nodded. "K, mommy." He finished the apple and ran outside with the core. He went over to the fenced area by a barn. Steve giggled as the pig ran out and jumped at the apple core. He dropped it and the pig started eating.

The pig finished and looked at Steve, wanting more.

Steve giggled. "Sorry, piggy. I don't have anymore. I have to go to school now." and with that the brunette was off. He ran towards the school building. It was full of books. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so he went to play behind the school. There he saw one of his best friends.

She had short blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had seen. Her name was Sapphire. She was the first person to say hi to Steve when he started attending school. Her father was never home and always in the mines.

Steve ran up to her. "Hey, Sapphire." He called.

Sapphire turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Steve." She called back. When he was close enough she hugged him. When they parted she asked. "So how are you?"

Steve smiled. "I'm fine. Mom said there were smart people coming today to see how the school's progress is going."

Sapphire nodded. "That's what my mom told me too." She sighed. "Steve, do you think my dad still loves me? He's never home and I don't know why he doesn't come back. Everyone else always comes back."

Steve out a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure he does. He's probably just really busy. Sometimes the miners are down there for days." He reassured her.

Sapphire nodded. "I guess you're right."

They would have continued but the teacher came. "Now class." A middle-aged woman said while hiding a book. "Let's head in, we have important people coming today."

All of the students filed into the room. They saw a man in white clothing who had a big nose standing at the front of the room. Everyone sat down and began with the day's lessons.

Emily watched as her husband left for the mines. She knew it was his job and she trusted the people who worked with him. There was only one she didn't was a certain blonde haired man. His name was Zombie (Don't think of him as a zombie. He's a normal guy). Zombie had been in the mines for a few days now and was the only one not coming back. He was still alive, but he didn't keep any ties to his family or friends. All in all the brown-haired woman didn't trust him.

Steve(The adult not the kid in school) walked into the mine to find his friend Zombie working on mining something. "What are you mining, Zombie?"

Zombie looked at Steve with his emerald eyes. "Oh. Hey, Steve. I'm just seeing if there is anything behind this wall. Nothing more."

Steve nodded and went to his own work. There was some iron and coal that needed to be extracted.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Steve was so caught up in his work he didn't notice how long he was working.

Zombie came up to him and said. "Steve, you should head home to your family. I would go but I have some more work to do."

Steve nodded and started to leave.

Zombie waited until he knew Steve was gone. Couldn't have others messing with his work now could he. The blonde man took his stone pickaxe and dug a hole in a wall. Behind the wall was a room. The room had all the things needed for making potions. Zombie walked in and put stone in the hole, covering it up. He walked over to the brewing machine and took one glance at the three potions. He picked one up and sniffed it. Zombie smirked. "Seems to be almost ready. Good. I can make an army of people who can't die. They will help me rule the world. Then I will never have to work in this smelly mine again." He started to chuckle quietly to himself. _'One day.' _He thought.

* * *

**Real quick they don't know what Zombies are since they haven't been seen yet in this time era of the Minecraft world. Any way R&R.**


End file.
